64zoolanefandomcom-20200215-history
Ronald the Rhino
Ronald the Rhino is a black rhinoceros who likes to bash boulders. His best friend is the Tic Tic Bird. Personality Ronald has an interest in breaking boulders. Ronald usually lives in the boulder territory, a faraway land filled with lots of boulders. Ronald usually is very helpful with other animals all across Africa, including Zed, Nelson, and others. Physical Appearance He is a black rhinoceros without any visible nostrils. He has wrinkles on his legs, like all pachyderms. Appearances Season 1 * The Story of Zed the Zebra (first appearance) * The Story of Herbert the Warthog (no lines) * The Story of the Juicy Fruit Tree * The Story of Ronald and the Tic Tic Bird * The Story of Audrey's Egg * The Story of Gary the Dromedary * The Story of Esmeralda the Snake * The Story of Eddie's Big Adventure Season 2 * The Story of Reginald's Big Sleep * The Story of the Dawn Chorus * The Story of Alan the Aardvark * The Story of the Important Visitor * The Story of Ronald and Rosie * The Story of Georgina's Bumbleberry Soup (one speaking line only) * The Story of Victor the Crocodile * The Story of Herbert's Peaceful Day (no lines) Season 3 * The Story of Georgina, Queen of Fashion * The Story of Lily's Little Brother * The Story of Toby's New House * The Story of Ronald's Swimming Lesson * The Story of Zed the Hero of Africa Season 4 * The Story of Zed's Really Helpful Mood * The Story of the End of the Rainy Season Clean * The Story of a Long Night in the Jungle * The Story of Ronald and His Boulders * The Story of the Jungle Ball * The Story of Reginald's New Look Gallery Animation Theme 11.jpg|Ronald (upper right) in the original opening song Ep 7 12.jpg Ep 7 14.jpg Ep 7 16.jpg Ep 7 17.jpg Ep 7 18.jpg Ep 7 21.jpg Ep 7 22.jpg Ep 7 24.jpg Ep 7 29.jpg Ep 7 31.jpg Ep 7 40.jpg Ep 7 41.jpg Ep 7 48.jpg Ep 7 52.jpg Ep 7 61.jpg Ep 7 63.jpg|Ronald bashing a boulder. Ep 7 74.jpg Ep 7 76.jpg Ep 7 78.jpg Ep 7 80.jpg Ep 15 22.jpg|Ronald annoyed by the Tic Tic Bird's whistling Ep 37 65.jpg|Ronald and Rosie Ep 59 80.jpg|Ronald swimming without his airbags Young Hippo Learns his Lesson.png Ep 59 84.jpg Trivia * Ronald stated that he and other rhinos make bashing noises. In real life, the sound what a rhinoceros makes is a grunt. * He is based on an African black rhinoceros, as stated above. * He has a love interest named Rosie in Episode 37. * Both, Ronald and Rosie took the role of Romeo and Juliet in Episode 37. If one counted William, then this would be another reference to Shakespeare. * Despite being able to swim, deeper water is too heavy for a rhino to swim in real life. * His name and appearance may be an allusion to "James and the Giant Peach", a novel by Roald Dahl. His appearance is alluded with a giant rhino who ate James's parents. "Ronald" also comes from "Roald Dahl", the author of the novel. * His first appearance was actually in Episode 7, despite being shown in the opening song. He is seen dancing with the other animals alongside Kevin after Kevin saved Toby and Doris from Victor. Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Residents of Africa Category:Males Category:Mammals Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Anti-heroes Category:Pachyderms Category:Rhinoceroses